1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bandwidth management. More specifically, the present invention relates to bandwidth management based on profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of presently available devices whose uses involve different bandwidth requirements in a network. Many of the devices may be used simultaneously in the same network. Users may also use multiple applications or stream media files that demand bandwidth at the same time. For example, one user may use a device to stream high-definition video, while another is playing a game. A problem may arise in some circumstances when multiple devices, applications, and media files are being used at the same time. Specifically, such competing bandwidth requirements may cause such issues as video freeze-ups (to allow for buffering) and stalls in online applications, such as games.
One presently available way for dealing with competing bandwidth requirements has been to buffer as much content as possible. Such use of a buffer may be inefficient, however, as it may place a high load on the computer serving the content and further fails to address the different bandwidth consumption among multiple devices in the network. Moreover, such a method requires a large buffer memory.
Another presently available way to manage bandwidth has been to prioritize certain applications over others. Such prioritizations are usually based on preferences and guesswork as to which devices should be allotted more bandwidth, while bandwidth to other devices may be throttled. Such methods are similarly inefficient, as such guesswork may still unfairly leave some devices starving for bandwidth, while other devices are provided with ample bandwidth even when they do not necessarily need it.
Yet another available way to manage bandwidth is to drop to a lower quality version (e.g., of a movie stream). Such an option may be displeasing to users, as well as content providers whose businesses rely on satisfying their users.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for bandwidth management based on profiles.